Jily- Heads Night Patrol
by Moon Monkeys
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are spending too much time 'sorting things out' to come to their classes on time. With their first patrol together coming ever so soon, will they be able to act as fellow Heads or will tensions get in the way?
1. Twenty-three minutes and forty seconds

Hi I'm M! This is my first ever fic that I've published so there might be errors through it and probs won't be the best. Oh well. Anyway I'm really excited to write my own Jily fic as I've read so many just to work up the courage to write my own. I hope you enjoy, righto lets go!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are JK Rowlings.

Please leave constructive feedback ;)

Lily Evans was not one to be late. In fact she was well known for being punctual by all that knew her. But today wasn't going her way and indeed her reputation was to be forever tainted as she ran into the dungeons for potions twenty-three minutes and forty seconds late.

"Lily! Oh thank Merlin, I was about to go find you myself as I thought something terrible had happend," Professor Slughorn exclaimed looking utterly flustered at the idea of something happening to his favourite student.

"No need to worry Professor, I just had to sort out a problem with the Head Boy," as the red head finished her sentence the aforementioned James Potter entered the classroom with his raven coloured hair looking even more unkept then it was in its usual state. He had his Heads badge pinned upside-down and the buttons of his shirt were in mismatched holes , making his appearance look disheveled and very sexy - or so thought the girls in the potions room, including the Head Girl.

"Yeah Professor, we just had to _sort out_ a few things," he emphasized earning an eye roll from Lily. Slughorn gave a nod and returned to the front of the class to further discuss the potion they would be brewing. As the Head Boy and Girl sat down at a bench James whispered into Lily's ear, "Nice save, Evans".

"I can't believe you made me _late_ , Potter, oh and not just five minutes, no twenty-three minutes and forty seconds late!" she hissed under her breath. He stared at her with his famous smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, "You timed me, Evans?That's disgusting", the sarcasm wasn't even noted as Lily was hurriedly writing down all the notes that she had missed. James sighed and pulled out his parchment and a quil to copy down what Slughorn was saying.

The rest of the lesson was spent by copying notes and James trying to distract Lily. First he tried the cliché sucking on a quil, but he found that sugar quils had a way better flavour and gagged a little. Then he began flexing his arms on the desk to show off all the results of being a Gryffindor chaser, however Lily was well accustomed to this move and ignored it. He decided he needed to pull out the big stops, so ever so slightly he moved closer to her. Finally close enough that their thighs were touching.

Lily still powering away with her quil nearly began to hyperventilate as his warm calloused hand rubbed circles on her upper knee. She tried to not think about it but as it moved higher up her thigh towards the hem of her skirt, thoughts of what had occured before potions made her shiver. Merlin what was it about his hands? She chanced a look at him and was met with pools of hazel that reminded her of the mellow tastes of caramel and honey. His eyes were breathtaking and indeed she sucked in a short breath as his eyes stared into hers.

"Alright, Evans?" he hummed, his voice deep and huskier than usual. Absentmindedly Lily sucked on her lower lip and sighed, releasing the breath she was holding, "Not when your hand's riding up my leg Potter". His smirk got even more arogant as his fingers teased the hem of her skirt, "You mean this", his fingers briefly touched the skin where her stockings ended, sending a searing pulse of pleasure through her body. "I thought you liked it when we did this earlier, or were you to busy looking at the clock to notice my hands under your skirt?", his hand continued to move further up her leg. Suddenly angry at his words, a hot blush crept up her neck and she grabbed his hand from her leg and threw it onto his lap. "Oh I noticed, Potter, I noticed that we won't be _sorting_ _anything_ _out_ on tonights patrol," with a pointed glare she got up and took her things leaving the room as Slughorn dismissed the class.

So there it is my first chapter. Please leave some constructive feedback, it would be much appreciated and I'll get onto chapter 2.

Thanks, M :)


	2. The Hottest Marauder

Lily marched out of Slughorns class frustrated and flushed red with her sudden burst of anger. " He's such an arogant toerag, _I thought you liked this earlier blah blah blah.. or were you to busy watching the clock to notice my hands up your skirt_ , bloody git!", she muttered angrily. By the time Lily made it through the throng of students coming out of classes and into The Great Hall for lunch, she had blown off most of the steam she had irrationally built up from Potions.

Taking a seat in between Marlene and Remus, Lily ate her lunch in silence. " So how was Advanced Potions Lily? I heard that Slughorn is going to set really hard assignments this year, thank Merlin I didn't take his class ", Marlene chuckled, picking up her pumpkin juice and looking expectantly at Lily.

" Uh.. yeah I guess it was okay", Lily replied absentmindedly. Marlene was shocked. Lily always raved about how great Potions was and usually she had to hit her head against a hard surface when it was to much for her to take. The hard surface often being one of the backs of the marauders. " Okay... just okay? Merlin Lily are you ill, do I need to check if you have a fever?", she put the back of her hand onto Lily's forehead and shook her head, " No fever. What happend in Potions, something must have happend?".

Lily was contemplating whether she should answer or not, when the rest of the Marauders entered The Great Hall laughing, most likely about something stupid Lily thought.

Sirius plopped himself down beside Remus and began to shovel food onto his plate and into his mouth, whilst Peter and James sat on the opposite side of them continuing to laugh. " But come on Sirius, McGonagall did not check you out after Quidditch, she was probably looking behind you at me, the unofficially crowned 'Hottest Marauder' ", James laughed. Sirius rolled his eyes and when he swallowed his mouthful of food he let out a sarcastic chuckle," Oh Prongs your delusions are getting even worse, as if you would be the unofficially crowned 'Hottest Marauder'. It's so bloody absurd that I can't even really acknowledge what just came out of your mouth". Remus and Peter snickered as James and Sirius entered an unfaltering staring competition and the next words that left James' mouth were uttered,

" Lets have a vote then, if you believe that you are the almighty 'Hottest Marauder' Padfoot. I know I'll have at least one vote that matters", He broke their stare and winked at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes and responded to his arogance, " The vote should be for all of the Marauders, not just you two gits and how 'bout the whole of Gryffindor is involved, including McGonagall".

"What a grand idea my little Lilyflower, what a grand idea", Sirius told Lily. He cleared his throat, winked at the group and then stood on his chair.

" Attention to all Gryffindors!", he bellowed, waiting until he had all of their heads turned in his direction, " Cheers. Now the fellow Marauders and myself have finally come to the realisation that only one of us can be officially crowned as the ' Hottest Marauder' and though I know you must think this is silly because of course it's _moi_. Some of us, not naming names", Sirius coughed slipping in James' name, " Can't really handle the obvious truth of the matter".

Sirius paused to take a moment to look at some of the Gryffindors seated at the table, " So we have decided to let you all vote. Now I know all of you in the other Houses would love to be apart of this however the lovely Ms Evans has played her part in this decision. She has decided that Gryffindor students and our beautiful Head of house, Minnie McGonagall, sorry it was a slip of the tongue, the beautiful Minerva McGonagall are the only people to partake in this vote. Groans and angry whispers of girls from the other three houses who had been listening in, echoed throughout The Great Hall. " Sorry ladies, anyways as Evans has robbed you of your chance at voting she has volunteered to be the person to take all of Gryffindors vote, please thank her". A thunder of applause sounded for the stunned Lily, 'how have I been pulled into this?', was her only thought. " Thankyou. So to take your votes please see the beautiful red head in the common room and cast your vote before tomorrow, when she will announce the ' Hottest Marauder". Sirius jumped back down onto his seat and The Great Hall filled with loud chatter from all four houses.

" Why'd you bring me into your stupid vote Sirius, isn't it obvious that you aren't going to win, it's clear which Marauder is the hottest", Lily told him whilst also noticing James sit a bit straighter and cracking an arrogant smirk, " Remus wins by far". James' face fell and he stared at Lily with a hopeful expression. Lily winked at him and drank more of her pumpkin juice. Now she had to get all of Gryffindors vote before tonights patrol, just brilliant.

So very sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. My excuse for this is just being busy and not being in a writting mind set. This weekend I just went,

" Hey, I feel like writting". So here it is the second chapter of Jily- Heads Night patrol. Please enjoy and I will try to update quicker. Also leave any constructive feedback you have ;)


	3. Stamps of Lust

New Chapter!

Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JKR. Everything else is mine:)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So we want to know if there is a particular feature that we can rank higher, like their hair or their jaws?"

"Or their asses?"

"Yeah their asses!", a group of fourth year girls asked Lily whilst giggling and nudging each other whenever the Marauders looked in their general direction.

Lily rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in. _My life, my horrible,useless life_ was her underlying thought through the whole vote taking process. With every ridiculous question and querie she glanced at the Marauders, hoping that they noticed the hatrid she was sending them with her eyes. " No, you're not ranking features, it's just a simple name and that's all", Lily drawled completely exhausted with their annoying giggles.

Once the fouth years had finally given her their votes, she was approached by a couple of sixth years. Anna Chaplin, a prefect who in Lily's opinion was rather slack was the first to place her vote amongst the group. " I would like to cast my vote towards the Head Boy. James is utterly sexy and totally gorgeous,there really is no competition", Anna was looking at James when she said this but turned around to Lily with a huge grin gracing her face to say, " Oh Lily, I rather hoped you would have seen sense towards his advances by now because I'm going to ask him out after tomorrows 'Hottest Marauder' is announced.Then you won't have the chance to reconsider your mistakes because he will have moved on." Lily was not confronted at all by Anna's words, she'd heard this from several airheaded girls today. " No more James Potter to follow you around like a lost puppy, that'll teach you for messing my chance with Scott Baxter last year, you stuck up swot", Anna left fuming, obviously angry after spilling her guts to Lily who hadn't seem fazed at all through her rant. _Why do they keep doing that? I mean honestly hadn't anyone seen us together by now_ , Lily thought to herself. After taking fourteen more votes and three more rants about Potter, Lily ended the voting to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Evans", James called to Lily as she rounded a corridor. _What now?What could he want?_ Lily turned around and came face to chest with Potter, raising her gaze to his. " How were the votes? Overwhelmed by my fans?", He said arogantly taking hold of her hips. James pressed their bodies closer to eachother and made to kiss her but Lily pushed herself out of his hold. "What the fuck Potter? We are in fucking public. What did I say this morning, what did you promise to me before we snogged? I told you we were going to be discreet, do you call this bloody discreet?", Lily exasperated not taking her burning stare away from his yearning one. " Oh fuck it Evans! I've tried to be discreet, honestly it's really hard when you're my beautiful sodding girlfriend. Do you know that your hips swing tantalizingly slow or that your hair sets fire when in the sun? How can I not resist you out in the halls? Tell me Lily ". Lily sighed, _he does have a point, he is extremely irresistible himself._

" James get in the cupboard", Lily demanded, her wrath abandoned but a new fire burned in her belly, one that needed to be extinguished. " What? I - wher- what?", James was stuttering and confused as Lily shoved him into the broom cupboard next to them. She steadied his shaking head in her hands and captured his lips with hers. James was momentarily still but when Lily's tongue grazed his, he moved into action. Hands roamed over skin and through hair, tongues danced alongside eachother in languid movements, hips nudged hips, until they pulled apart at the mouth.

" Merlin Evans what was that?", James gasped . " Shut up and take your shirt off git", he ablidged her, " leave your tie on". He waited in anticipation for her to do something and when she pulled him down towards her lips using his tie, he wasn't disappointed, not one bit.

All in all, Lily gave James an extra incentive for discretion in public and he was more than happy to cash in on this. They left the broom cupboard thirteen minutes after they had entered and headed separately to dinner. When James sat down next to Sirius, a hickey was noticed by his so called best mate. " Woah Prongs! You've got a bit off something on your neck. Looks like you've been at it with a sucker fish or Evans has been treating you to a B.G.T",Sirius wagged his eyebrows at Remus and Peter on the otherside of the table and they cracked up laughing. " What on Merlins double chin are you banging on about Padfoot? And what is a B.G.T ?", James said turning his whole body to look at his mate." Oh Prongsie you have a little love bite, a little hickey, an in the moment stamp of lust... scratch that last one it sounds horrible. Yeah you have a red mark on your neck that is certain to bruise. I also said Evans has been treating you to a bloody good time, merlin keep up with the acronyms", Sirius went back to eating his pie but James brought his hand to his neck, his fingers fumbling over a spot which throbbed a little. " No one says B.G.T Sirius that's just mental but she did have her way with me in a broom cupboard", James reminicised. They Marauders cheered raucously and others looked on smiling and wondered why they were making such noise to one another. Lily turned her gaze on the four boys but honed in on her boyfriend, James must have sensed her looking because he met her look with a cheeky smirk. Lily raised her brow at him and he turned his head in understanding showing her his neck. _Shit! Forgot I did that,_ Lily whipped out her wand and cast a charm to cover it quicky. James looked at her lovingly again but was pulled out of his revere when Peter gasped dramatically. "It's gone!The stamp of lust is gone!", James looked at him in confusion.

"I said to scratch that Wormy but you're right the hickey has disappeared", Sirius looked around and caught Lily's gaze smirking, " Ah. The lovely Prongsette doesn't want it to be visible. Bad luck James, I guess you don't get to show it off any more". James got up and walked towards Lily and Marlene. They were conversing about the vote when he sat next to the Head Girl toying with the ends of her hair. " I want it back, I didn't even get to see it", James whined. Marlene turned towards Mary knowing it was a lost cause to chat with Lily when James was there. " You'll find more I'm sure", she said not looking at him.

" I guess but I would've liked to keep those stamps of your lust for me to see", He said earnestly. Lily dropped her fork onto her plate," What did you call them?". He chuckled and told her what Sirius had said, making her giggle uncontrollably.

James stood to go back to his friends and gave her a wink, " I'll meet you in the Heads office for our first patrol at nine".

Lily smiled and blew him a kiss, " I can't wait, maybe you'll earn more stamps of lust if you aren't late". He laughed and joined the Marauders again. Their first patrol was going to be interesting and maybe she would tell him who recieved the most votes if he coaxed her the right way.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

That's the next chapter up, please review I'll get cracking onto the next one.

 **Moon Monkey . xx**


	4. Shut it

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

When Lily entered the common room with Marlene and Mary close behind, she was eager and excited. James and her first patrol was going to happen in less than an hour.Their first important task as Head students. With a little too much enthusiasm she plopped herself onto the sofa closest to the common room fire.

" Woah, Lily, what did the sofa ever do to warrant that kind of treatment?", Marlene joked collapsing onto an armchair which moulded itself around her form. "Oh har har Marls", Lily chirped sarcastically,"I'm just eager for patrol. I wonder if Potter will be responsible or his usual rascal self?".

"Hmmm, what turns you on more, him being a mischevious trouble maker or a law enforcing Headboy? I think the latter gets you more hot and bothered", Mary stated with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle soundtracked by Marlene's bursts of laughter. " You two need to quit it with all the Potter innuendos. Honestly he'll have ten fricking girlfriends after the 'Hottest Marauder' is announced, going off all those girls practically shoving their proposals down my throat". The two friends shared a concerned look with eachother then faced Lily. It was a few moments before anyone spoke. Mary sighed, " Lily come off it. James only has eyes for you. Just think back to dinner, he was playing with your hair for Merlins sake!". Marlene nodded her agreement and added in the fact that James hadn't got with any girls for over a year and half now.

Of course Lily new all this. James and Lily had spent hours talking over the holidays and it had come up early in their correspondence. But Lily had to keep this secret as part of their agreement for the relationship to remain unknown by others, including their friends. This being said, she had the feeling that the Marauders knew already, just from the knowing looks she had received earlier from each of them. She would question James about it later but for now she had to dodge the conversation with her friends. " Yes okay but it's not like that between us. We play around with eachother but we don't flirt. I have to go get ready for patrol anyway".

Lily got up off the sofa and made her way out of the common room. Being Headgirl had its perks, she and the Headboy shared their own dormitory and ensuite close to the Heads office. Lily noticed James wasn't in there when she arrived and so she decided to take advantage of the ensuite. After a steamy shower that filled the bathroom with a fruity scent, Lily wrapped one of the fluffy towels around her body and created a towel turban on her head with another. Humming to herself she left the ensuite with her cheeks a little pinker from the warmth and entered the lounge area of the dorm, stumbling straight into a body.

Both screeched as they toppled onto the carpet, Lily awkwardly straddled on top.

The body turned out to be a boy... bloody Peter Pettigrew! Lily screamed,sitting up onto his lap and gripping the towel on her body, the towel turban now lay disregarded beside them. Peter had a stunned expression on his face and had his hands on the front of Lily's exposed thighs as if to keep her at a distance.

"Well well well, Wormy is finally getting some. Not suprising that he's on bottom though, is it Prongs?", Sirius joked nudging James with his elbow and grinning rather obnoxiously. James however was staring shocked at the scene before him. Lily screamed again, her head whipping around to see Sirius and James standing just outside James' room. " **What the fuck are you all doing?** ", Lily yelled gripping the towel with all her life, " **What do you think you're doing?** ". She slapped Peters hands off her with one hand and proceeded to hit his chest rather firmly. Peter cried his apologies and held his arms in front of his face. James came to Peters aide by grabbing Lilys waist from behind and lifting her off his mate. "Enough Evans,stop flailing your arms around!", James struggled to put her down without being hit. As soon as her feet felt the carpet she pulled herself from his grip and ran into her room, slamming her door with an angry growl.

In the lounge Peter pulled himself off of the floor and sheepishly looked at his dark haired friends. " How was it having a bird in such close proximity Wormtail, especially a good looking one like Evans?", Sirius fluffed Peters hair playfully. Peter beamed but didn't have time to answer as James stepped forward. " What the hell was that Peter, why the fuck were you under Evans?", he gripped Peters robes accusingly.

" I- we - I -I mean we fell", Peter nervously stuttered, his eyes wide as saucers. Sirius patted James shoulder as if to say _it was not Peters fault_. James let go of Peter and walked towards Lilys door. Pressing his ear against the door he waited to hear anything from inside the room. When no sound came he knocked gently. A moment later the door opened a crack and bright green eyes met hazel. " Can I have a word Lily", James indicated in her room with a flit of his eyes. Lily let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door just enough for him to slip in, before closing and locking it again. Now wearing a few articles of clothing and with her hair dried and wavy, Lily crossed her arms and jutted her hip to the side, waiting for whatever he was going to say. " So... ", James stalled. Lily turned towards her closet and grabbed her over the knee stockings, skirt and tie,throwing them onto her bed. Lifting one leg she slipped on one of her stockings slowly, waiting still,for James to talk. After she had put on her other stocking and pulled on her skirt she flung the tie around her neck and folded it until it was perfect. " James if you want to have a fucking go at me get on with it, I need to apply some mascara", she looked at him expectantly but he just stared back in a daze. Lily inched closer, right until their chests were only centimetres apart. Wetting her lips she whispered,

" Cat got your tongue? That'd be a first".

" You looked very pretty in nothing but a towel,even whilst straddling one of my best mates", James' backhand compliment earned him a sharp glare and a fired up girlfriend. " Think Peters gonna win me over, steal me away from you? You're a prat, an absolute prat", Lily retorted as she walked to her mirror and applied mascara to her lashes. To agitate her boyfriend a little more she added eyeliner and undid the top few buttons of her blouse. " As if. I just thought it unfair that he got to feel more of your skin in thirty seconds than I have in almost three months of being together. You had your- your woman parts all over him for Merlins sake!", James gestured to the lower half of her body.

Lily rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him once more. " So I accidentally bumped into him and fell onto his groin and your jealous that he's potentially copped more of a feel? Wow, real mature Headboy", she patted his chest and made to go past him but he held her waist. Pulled closer towards him, Lily rested her hands flat on his chest. " So what if I am being immature? You would be the exact same if I was ontop of Marlene basically naked. I was shocked with how I found you is all", He nuzzled her cheek with his nose and all was fine for a few moments. James trailed soft kisses down Lilys jaw until he reached her collarbone. "Mmmm", he moaned and his attention shifted its way to her open blouse, " why did you undo those buttons, it's going to be a nightmare trying to be discreet".

Lily gasped and pushed herself away from him, checking the time on her watch.

" Shit, we have two minutes before patrol," fixing her gaze on him, her forhead creased in a questioning look,

" Are you even ready? Come here". He rolled his eyes and stepped forward annoyed. _We were just about to have some fun. Stupid bloody patrol_ , James thought as Lily tucked his shirt into his pants, which he admitted did feel really nice. Lily fiddled with his tie until it was perfect and swiped his face with a wash cloth. " Evans is the face necessary? I don't think I'm looking to terrible in that department". Lily stayed quiet and continued to wipe his face with gentle strokes. After that her eyes flitted to his hair but decided to leave it. " Come now, you're much more presentable Headboy," taking his hand in hers they left her room and said goodbye to the stunned boys sprawled on the sofa. When they left Sirius held out his hand which was given a small amount of change.

" Told you Pete, they were sure to come out touching eachother".

" I thought you meant it in a dirty way, not just holding hands", Peter blushed.

Sirius chuckled and tucked the coins into his robes, " Wanna play chess Wormy?". They played a game of chess whilst the Head students made their way to the Heads office.

When they entered the small office Lily made her way to the roster. " Okay so after us is Mr Daley and Ms Tate. We have two hours of checking broom cupboards and scouring the corridors, ready to go?". James was still wallowing about the fact he hadn't had enough alone time with Lily but gave a nod of the head anyway. As they slowly walked down the long corridor he found himself stealing glances at Lily. _Damn she's beautiful_ , was thought about six times in the space of three minutes. These two hours were going to be long and really test his mind if Lily kept strutting like that.

"Looking at me again Potter?", she smirked playfully at him, with even more of his determination waning he gave her a small smile and jokingly told her to shut it.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Hey sorry it's been awhile. Enjoy this chapter and review if you have the time. Only one more chapter left to this fic so stay tuned and I'll have it up asap.

Moon Monkeys


	5. Patrols are the Bloody Worst

**So** **I know it's been a while but I'm back to deliver the final chapter,yay !!! I have no plans for an epilogue but if there is a lot of requests asking for one... I guess I can write it ;)** **This is a long chapter btw.**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

James' internal struggle had be growing more and more with each second that passed. He silently reminded himself that there was only forty-five minutes left of this perilous patrol with his secret girlfriend and fellow Head student.

" I hear moaning," suddenly and quietly came out of Lilys' mouth. Chancing a glance at a dazed James she decided to investigate the broom cupboard at the end of the corridor. As she got closer the moans got louder and noises of vigorous movements fell on disgusted ears.

" James, there is definitely shagging happening in there. Can you open it please, because my inncoent eyes can't bear to see another pair of fifth years going at it again," Lily was clinging onto James' arm with a damsel in distress bravado.

" Oh fear not my love, I will bravely extract them from the cupboard".

They had already deducted points off three fifth year couples and a feisty group of forth year Ravenclaw girls, claiming they were heading to a party.

James knocked loudly on the door of the occupied cupboard, " Headboy! Make yourselves decent and come out detached, I might not take points if you clean up any mess you've made in there".

Lily rolled her eyes and they shared a smirk with one another. The moaning had stopped, and it sounded as if the couple were sorting out their appearances from the hurried zips of clothes and berating whispers.

The cupboard opened shortly after, with the shameful faces of prefects Josh Daley and Amelia Tate coming into the light.

James was practically giddy from the discovery, " Oooooo this is just too good. Pwerfect wittle pweefects going at it like horny rabbits. What do you say my Head Girl, should we take points or just share what we've discovered as a laugh in the next Prefect meeting?". His laughter accompanied with his cheeky elbowing of Lilys arm was quite the opposite response the nervous Prefects expected.

" Oh I don't know James, it would for sure crack up all the newbies but I think I might just take 10 points of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and tell old Dumbley-dore this funny story, aye?," Lily winked at James and then looked at the two Prefects with a questioning raised eyebrow.

Amelia piped up first, "Oh please don't! This is our first infringement, can we just get detention or I don't know extra rounds? We are sorry for being out late, really," she pleaded with her hands clasped together and voice wavering.

Josh just nodded along with a flushed face and hands covering the front of his protruding pants,obviously still revelling in his actions from a few minutes ago.

James and Lily looked at eachother feigning ruthlessness . A twinkle in James' eye, gave Lily all the response she needed from him to form her final decision about the two prefects before them.

" Well I can't say I'm not shocked to have found two of my senior prefects breaking school rules however as your first infringement you both can have a reprieve. No points will be taken off. But I do need something to tell the Headmaster when I see him next, I could either tell him about this event or gush about how kind you both were starting your rounds forty-three minutes early?", Lily pondered, tapping her chin with her finger.

" We'll start rounds now but please don't tell anyone about finding us," Amelia pleaded once more.

" No need to worry Tate, all that has happend tonight is your generous offer of starting rounds early, right? So Lily and I will be on our way now, have a good night but not _too good_ you hear!", James called out waving goodbye as he dragged Lily back to their Head dorm.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Pulling Lily onto his seated lap, the two began snogging on the sofa in their silent common room. James' hands roamed her stomach and the underside of her breasts. Breaking their mouths apart, Lily pressed her forehead to his. " Who thought opening the cupboard on some shagging students would let us come back here and do some shagging of our own?", Lily teased him before capturing his lips again.

Shocked was an understatement. James was incapacitated. " What? Are.. we... I mean you...what? Did I hear you right?", James asked as Lily sucked on his earlobe and grazed her teeth down his neck. "Mhmm," she moaned in reply. Extracting Lily from ravaging his neck James became more serious, " No, I mean did you say we were going to shag or did my mind come up with that?".

" I just thought about earlier when you said Peter had felt more of my skin than you have as my boyfriend. So I'm letting you touch as much as you want, you have free reign over my body," Lily said before laying kisses on his bobbing adams apple and sliding her shirt off her shoulders.

James didn't falter for too long, his hands gripped her hips too grind them along his. _Oh Merlin!_ he thought as he slipped his fingers under her skirt and felt her cotton underwear damp. " Come on James, don't you want to touch me?," Lily whimpered after two minutes had gone by with James being unresponsive to her movement's on his lap. " I can't do this Lily, I.. it's too much. We were right to start things slow," James didn't know what was coming out of his mouth but he knew that it was right. He hadn't done anything but snog and trace the insides of Lily's thighs, so moving onto sex was a leap that had him on the verge of exploding inside his pants.

Lily however was all but understanding,

" What in fucking Merlins name are you saying?Is it that I'm not blonde or slutty enough to get you to fuck me, can't you get your little guy up with me on you!", Lily yells at him as she jumps off the sofa and pulls down her skirt down. " I never thought this would be a problem, sure you can snog me and say you want to touch me but when it comes down to it you can't put out, HA!," she laughs without humour. Making to escape to her room, James grabs her roughly and presses her into the sofa with his body layed on hers.

" Your fucking hot when your furious darling. As you can feel between your lovely sweet legs, there's no issue with putting out at all," James grinned at her wide eyes and "o" shaped mouth. " I just didn't want our first time to be short, I'm practically already done sweetheart at just feeling your wet underwear," he grabbed her hand and placed it on his junk. Lily moaned and her eyes fluttered closed before opening to reveal emerald eyes filled with lust.

" How 'bout you let me take care of that for you so you're ready for a very long night?," Lily didn't wait for an answer instead unzipping his pants and sliding them down his legs with her feet in swift succession.

It's safe to say it was a very pleasurable night for the previously hesitant head boy and the self-conscious head girl.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The next morning Lily woke up feeling happy and satisfied, she got up from James' bed as softly as possible and made for the shower but was startled to find a pissing Sirius already using the toilet. " Agghhh don't you know how to close a door!", she yelled slamming it shut.

"Out in a moment Evans!," was the reply.

When Sirius came out, Lilys arms were crossed and she wore a practised glare.

"No need to be angry, I needed to take a leak before I went and woke Prongs up however it looks like you have done so for me," He smirked at her and raised his hand waiting for a high-five.

" Shagged him well and good have you? Well about time, he's been real testy since you guys have started dating. Although I hope this relationship won't cause any bias today".

"Bias? What do you mean Padfoot,"James entered the room and slung his arm over Lilys shoulders pulling her into his side,

"Just cause we're dating doesn't affect that I'm hotter than you and the other Marauders." James ran his hand through his hair as if to prove this point.

" Keep wishing lover boy but the only way you'll win is if Lily has rigged the votes. But after last night she'll have been so disappointed with your performance that rigging the votes is out of the question, right Evans?".

Lily slapped his arm as she passed him to go to the bathroom,"I knew your stupid Marauders knew about us _and_ I know that your trying to get me tell you how much I loved last night Sirius. I won't fall for it by telling you that i have never been more satisfied in my life,"she grinned and shut the door in their faces.

James and Sirius pushed eachother and laughed with wide smiles at James' luck.

" I can't believe you finally got her and on top of that bloody shagged her to the point where she said she _loved_ it Prongs, loved it!".

" You sound as if you're more happy than me Padfoot," James laughed at his friends excitement, "I feel as if I'm in a dream, that what is going on could disappear with a pinch of the arm". Sirius pinched him hard on the arm at that, " Are you still standing here like a giddy prat or have you woken up from your dream?".

" Still here, Merlin she's amazing. Get this? Last night I didn't even want to have sex and she got all fired up thinking I wasn't able to put out," James laughed with a dazed and gleeful expression, " Sirius looked wide eyed when James said that,

" Boy did I put out though,she was m-". James was cut off as Lily exited the bathroom and headed out of the dorm.

" Lily wait up I need to get ready!", he said rushing over to her as quickly as he could whilst grasping a bed sheet around his waist.

" Sorry I have to go announce the vote,I simply can't be late. There are eager girls waiting for the result," she laughed at his dumbfounded expression and left him and Sirius alone.

" Hurry you idiot, I don't want my admirers to wait for me too long when I win!," Sirius admonished James.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with the excitement of eager girls waiting for their favourite Marauder to be crowned the 'Hottest'.

Lily Evans stood on a chair to raise herself above the growing crowd, even girls from other houses were packing themselves into the room quickly which was fast becoming like a sardine tin.

" Okay listen up! The results are just being finalised so please wait a few moments and no Anna put down that poster! We won't be giving the winner any kisses as congratulations," once again Lily was being pushed to her limits with the girls who had voted.

Professor McGonagal managed to squeeze her way through the throng of students and pass Lily the envelope with the results in it.

"Thanks Professor. Now can we have the Marauders up here for the announcement of the 'Hottest Marauder'," Lily heard them laughing as they came to stand beside her.

" Get on with it", said someone in the crowd and another yelled, "Yeah hurry up Evans".

She raises her hand for silence and then speaks, " The results are in... I will announce the lower vote first. Out of forty-three... two votes go to Peter Pettigrew... twelve votes go to James Potter... fourteen go to... Sirius Black and our 'Hottest Marauder' with fifteen votes is Remus Lupin! Congratulations," she places a crown with 'The Hottest Marauder' engaved on the front onto his head and the croud applauds happily.

James and Sirius almost look upset but congratulate Remus along with Peter all fluffing up his hair and giving him man hugs.

" Well I can't say I'm not disappointed I didn't win, I mean when we go official to Hogwarts, you could have bragged about dating the 'Hottest Marauder', sorry Evans," James was pouting and bowing his head jokingly.

" Well if I'm being honest I'm glad you're not the hottest,too many girls voted for you. I much prefer to have you all to myself," Lily took his hand and pulled him close to kiss his lips.

" James!"

The couple broke apart to face a fuming Anna Chaplin, " I thought you'd win for sure, the vote was probably rigged," she giggled flirtatiously. " Would you like to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend, I'd definitely cheer you up," she smirked whilst twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

" Actually Anna, he'll be spending all his Hogsmede trips with his girlfriend from now on," Lily said pulling James closer into their embrace.

" Well... I didn't know you two were a thing, I wouldn't have asked if-," Anna hissed before James cut in.

"No harm done Anna, we'll just leave at that shall we?," he smiled good-naturedly, then pulled Lily along with him over to the Marauders.

" Who would have thought? Moony you have lots of secret admirers out there, go get 'em before I dethrone your ass," Sirius joked attempting to snatch the crown off his mates head.

The Marauders and Lily all laughed at this and all was right. The Marauders had determined the 'Hottest' member, Anna Chaplin was put in her place and the Head students were finally a public item. Everything was totally alright.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

 **Lame ending I know... anyways please leave a comment if you have the time, it would help boost my ego and if you liked this fic mean I'm more likely to write more. If you want an epilogue again please comment. I already have an idea for my next fic... a Jily muggle AU intended as a one-shot but possibly might be a multi-chapter. Thank you to everyone that has read this and left comments, I'm very appreciative and hoped this brought some happiness to your day :)))**

 **Until next time,**

 **Moon Monkeys**

 **Xx**


End file.
